


One Year Contract

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angels, Crossover, Demons, Double Drabble, M/M, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-22
Updated: 2005-02-22
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: There are new professors at Hogwarts.





	One Year Contract

They drive up to the school although cars shouldn't work here. The younger man nimbly leaps out, followed more sedately by his friend, and they talk with the headmaster.

Gossip soon has it that a new DADA teacher and a new herbologist have been appointed. The children speculate on what classes will be like with the new young teacher, and do not gossip about the other appointment. They discover they are completely off-base.

The DADA teacher is middle-aged and polite, although he is rather too interested in advocating the power of prayer, the children feel. They never work out why he shines so brightly when fighting evil creatures.

The herbologist is vicious and not a devotee of traditional teaching methods. He lines the children up and makes them scream at their plants. Some plants scream back, at least until threatened. At that point they tremblingly fall silent, and do their best to grow luxuriantly from then on.

Everyone is rather surprised to find that neither of them is Voldemort's minion. Voldemort himself seems surprised by whatever he sees when the sunglasses and tweed come off.

Afterwards, they drive away again, leaving only living children and a sense of anti-climax behind.


End file.
